The term handling chain is used to denote in particular a conveyor chain for transporting for example items or tools for carrying out a working operation or an energy guiding chain for carrying and guiding energy lines between two connection points which are moveable relative to each other, more specifically insofar as items or tools are conveyed to a given point or energy lines are guided to a given point by way of the handling chain. In particular the term handling chain is not used to denote a traction means chain for the transmission of rotary forces nor a jewelry chain or belt chain.
Good easy mobility of the body or the chain links making up the body are advantageous for easier displacement of the handling chain.
US 2008/277248 A1 describes a handling chain of the general kind set forth with chain links of the general kind stated. In that case the chain links have as a hinge joint opening in the one respective connecting region a slot extending in the longitudinal direction and in the other connecting region which is opposite in the longitudinal direction two pin portions spaced in the transverse direction by way of an intermediate space. In the installation position the pin portions engage in pairs laterally into the associated slot and are mounted displaceably in the longitudinal direction therein and permit a relative pivotal movement of the joint partners about a second pivot axis perpendicularly to the height direction and the transverse direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,439 A also discloses a handling chain of the general kind set forth with chain links of the stated general kind and connected together pivotably about a first pivot axis perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction. They are connected by means of hinge joint connections to hinge openings through which a hinge pin engages, wherein the joint partners in the hinge joint connection are additionally arranged displaceably relative to each other in the longitudinal direction and pivotably about a second pivot axis perpendicularly to the height direction and the transverse direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,824 A discloses a traction chain which is not of the general kind set forth, in which the chain links at their connecting regions are fitted into each other by way of a recess extending in the height direction and are moved into the hinge joint connection with a pivotal movement about the first pivot axis.
The handling chain described in US 2003/136456 A1 with chain links having side plates is also not of the general kind set forth. In this case elastically deformable regions for changing the length of the handling chain are provided in the side plates or in the hinge connections. That change in length occurs in the form of stretching or compressing of the elastically deformable regions which due to the construction involved represent a weak location in terms of the mechanical forces in respect of the tensile strength of the handling chain.
A further handling chain with chain links is described in DE 10 2012 107 697 A1, wherein the chain links are connected together by way of a cross joint having a first pivot axis in the transverse direction and a further pivot axis in the height direction.
An object of the invention is to provide a chain link of the general kind set forth and a handling chain of the general kind set forth having a body of pivotably interconnected chain links, affording improved pivotal mobility relative to the joint partner.